Boys Over Flowers: A Proper Closure (finale non-series)
by Auxochrome
Summary: What if the finale was written as a formal epilogue of a book?


Based on the South Korean television adaptation (2009)

 _Foreword_ : I do not own the rights. Congratulations to the team and the mangaka for giving the world a beautiful story. Because I enjoyed the show so much, I could not help but write an elaborate epilogue for myself.

* * *

 **Gu Jun Hee**

It has been six years since my brother graduated from high school. So many things have happened to my family and I'm glad of the changes. Having known that my father has been alive through what might have been the stormiest days of our lives brought me a new perspective of the world. I've never felt truly, truly happy and blessed. The sun always rises after the skies mourned for the darkest. And I believe with all my heart that even the most rotten soul can hope for redemption—like the miracle that roused my father from his deep sleep.

Gu Jun Pyo has grown to be a most outstanding man in his field. I am exceedingly proud of his achievements in his career and in his private life. He still likes the solitude of his room when he can buy the most comfortable house in the world. He retains his pensive or passive outlook although his character is no less than charming and warm. When I attended his graduation from university in New York, I saw something much more promising in him; he has become a man of principles and ideals. Since childhood, I've never believed my own baby brother to be the most intelligent academically until he showed me his Latin honors. It was the cruelest joke to be bested by the silliest boy ever born. Well, at least in the romance department, he has only made but negligible improvements.

I just arrived from Macau to learn that Jun Pyo has stolen my chopper and flew over to a fishing town far north of Seoul. Not only that, Grandma told me that he and Mother had another round of contretemps shortly before he left. Butler Lee had been quietly smiling when I asked him; nobody else would say more. This family never runs out of puzzles and schemes.

 **Kang Hee Su**

Grandma turns 102 today. The house is in an uproar. She has vehemently refused to celebrate and forced my husband into concession. It wasn't even a bargain. Has he completely forgotten the ways of trade and commerce that he so easily gave in to the whims and bellows of an ancient thunder? Has my authority over the household been forgone or absolutely waned?

Jun Pyo has returned from a quick trip somewhere. He is as stubborn as ever. I hope he wasn't disappointed in his choice. He never listens to advice. Two days ago, we fought over which engagement ring he should take with him. I offered him what his father proposed to me with: a blue diamond ring. But Jun Pyo adamantly chose a customized ring crowned with a pearl that was skirted with pink diamonds. He sounded like a boy who just entered puberty. He told me it was supposed to be the moon surrounded by stars. It still does not amount close to what the heir of Shinhwa can buy, I said. It looks to me more of a flower crafted in precious stone than a design stolen from the sky. Hana yori dango, he told me. Maybe it's time to look past that motto, Mother, and start celebrating life for what it means rather than fill our bellies with dumplings to satisfy our earthly wants. Maybe I still don't really know my own son.

With or without Grandma's approval, we are still holding a special dinner tonight in celebration of our fortunes: Grandma's birthday, of course; Jun Hee's installment as president of her husband's hotel chain; Jun Pyo's engagement; and Jan Di's graduation from medical school.

I haven't seen or talked to the girl in a long time. Although inviting her over to the house was my idea, I feel uneasy. She definitely has special talents, I see them now. Her courage and resilience may be what makes a leader an iron. That's definitely the character of a Shinhwa executive—to the disapprobation of Dr. Yoon Seok Young who still wanted her for his heir. But I'm not going to lose this time. Someday, she will run the healthcare arm of Shinhwa.

My sins can never be erased from memory; I can only pray for forgiveness.

 **Geum Jan Di**

I've never felt more terrified in my life as I am now. Mr. Butler sat beside me as we drove down the streets to my fiance's house. The President had asked me (however indirectly) to be there for the announcement of our engagement. Although it's been a while, I remember I was never afraid of her or her threats to me. I had feared for my friends and family, for the things they had to endure for my cause, but certainly I did not fear her. After all, I was named after grass of the earth—uproot me as often as you like, but I'll continue to live and thrive. Certainly I do not need care-taking; I can find my own water; I can find my own sunlight. I do not understand why I feel very anxious now.

As my heart pounded heavily against my chest, the beautiful moon rested peacefully on my finger. When the city lights stroked the ring, it exploded in a wave of colors encircled by delightful twinkling tiny stars. It's an exquisite thing to look at, but not quite close to the magic of its history.

The ring gleamed as the Gu residence glowed in soft yellow light. Mr. Butler ushered me through the great doors. Behind them waited the entire family and staff and a strange man I've met many years ago. Arm in arm with President Kang, he returned my look of surprise. For a moment, I was unable to speak to the man whom I used to read stories to and share my woes with when he was in a coma for a long time. Even before medical school, I'd learned enough to realize that he might not be able to take in another breath again. And as unnie carefully revealed to me his identity later on, I could not suppress a laughter. How vulnerable and gullible we are, mere mortals, to be toyed like puppets! Moreover, the queerest thing to discover is his memories of my voice and my stories. At the moment, I have no scientific explanation to the phenomenon—how can he possibly perceive and retain memories of stimuli created when he was at Glasgow Coma Scale 3? But that's not really important now, is it?

I found Grandma silently observing us from a corner. My blood rushed and I burst out crying her name and running to enfold my arms around her neck. When I saw her cheeks streaming wet, I suddenly felt embarrassed and so guilty I wanted to make her do something so nobody else could see her tears. I asked to review the staff, and immediately she went away. Sometimes I still could be really stupid even at this age.

I walked through the ranks of butlers until I reached the ranks of maids. They appeared passive and cold, their eyes grounded.

"Listen up," I feigned an icy tone, "my first request is to come give us a group hug."

The next thing I realized, I was being submerged in a sea of limbs. I gave up swimming after the shoulder injury but I sure still didn't drown in the arms of my old friends.

Dinner may not be second best in France but dinner with the—I'd like to say, reborn—Gu family is never second best to France. After laboring six years in a brutally competitive medical school, I almost forgot how extravagant these people can get when it comes to family traditions.

All the while, I've struggled to compose myself, to restrain my cold hands from shaking as I shoved pieces of food into my mouth. I do not understand why I've been very anxious until the President put down her silver and looked me seriously in the eye.

"My sins can never be erased from memory; I can only pray for forgiveness," she said. Her eyes turned a deep red and watered like a spring.

I realized that my heart, too, needed this closure.

My name is Geum Jan Di. I was born to toil on earth. I am ordinary. I am special in my way. As a child, I've never identified with fairy tale princesses or ever aspired to become one. Who would have known that a small weed can grow as tall as men and shine as gold as the sun? To this day, I still wonder how and why the universe has pulled the most elaborate prank by dressing the Golden Grass in fancy dresses and making a match out of the impossible stock. But do I regret it? Do I regret having been humiliated many times only to see through his soul and in the process discover mine? Do I regret going through inferno with him to emerge standing with a stronger spine? Do I regret breaking my bones for the love of someone so strong, so fragile, so precious? Do I regret loving Gu Jun Pyo this much that I am silly enough to swallow my pride once more to install myself by his side, in his world?

Do you think I would have become who I am now if not for you? Would I have regretted everything if you had not been who you were? You have taught me many things I would not have learned in school. You made me realize that of all creatures, we are the most alike, really. Do you see it now? Our pride is our dominion. Our unshakable love for our families compel us to go to war against the world to protect those whom we love at the expense of our reputation. I would work ten jobs in a day, even serve at my ex-boyfriend's house, if that could keep my family from hunger. You would destroy homes and lives of thousands if that could keep your family from people who wish them harm. Do you see it now?

She rose from her seat, walked to my side, and embraced me for the first time with warmth and genuine happiness.

For everything—I thank you, Mother.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
